Evil Souls
by Freedom fighters
Summary: It started when Lord Death sent Soul and Maka on a mission. Now Soul, Maka and the gang have to save the world from the Weapons of Mass destruction.
1. Chapter 1: Weapons of Mass Destruction

Evil Souls

Chapter 1: The Weapons of mass destruction

Throughout the night Maka slept sound asleep, but her nightmares made her toss and turn. She dreamed of something chasing her as she ran through a forest. She soon tripped on the roots of a tree and the monster loomed over her, it looked like the Kishin Asura. He pinned her down and threw his weapon up. He took her soul. Maka woke up abruptly and screamed. Then Soul bolted out of his room and came into Maka's room.

"Maka are you OK, did something hurt you?" He said. "No, I'm fine just another nightmare." Maka replied. When Soul was about to leave Maka asked, "Soul, can you sleep with me tonight?" Soul turned around and lied down on the bed with Maka. The next morning Black*Star pounded on the door and yelled, "Maka, Soul, come out or I'm gonna break the door down. We have school today remember." Before they could answer Black*Star busted through the door and saw Soul lying in the bed with Maka still asleep.

"Aw man, I should have brought my camera with me." Black*Star complained. Maka and Soul finally got up and realized what time it was. They got up, got dressed, and started on their way to school with Black*Star and Tsubaki. Once they got to Shibusen they ran into Death the Kid, Patty and Liz.

"I've been looking for you guys, my father would like to speak to Maka and Soul in his office." Kid said.

"OK, what does he want to talk about?" Maka replied. Kid shrugged, "I don't know, but you should hurry up." Maka and Soul started to walk a bit faster. When they reached his office Lord Death was waiting to greet them.

"Shinigami-sama what did you want to talk to us about, Kid said you wanted to talk with us." Maka asked.

"Oh, yes I have a very special mission to assign to you guys. I need you to travel to Russia, there is someone I need you to pick up, he is a very special weapon that could serve a great deal to Shibusen, and his name is Yakashi Akuma", Lord Death explained, "You might need to convince him though."

"We will get right on it Shinigami-sama." Maka said. They started on their way.

"Oh yes do not tell anyone else about this mission OK." Shinigami yelled as they were running out his office. "You also might need to convince him also."

"Yes we'll do that." Soul replied.

When they were in Russia they continuously looked for Yakashi but found nothing. They were walking in the streets when they saw a boy with a knife approach a small group of gang men he killed all three in a flash of speed. Maka saw him take their human souls and eat them whole.

"Soul" Maka said.

"Got it," He replied. Soul turned into his scythe form and Maka grabbed him.

"Hey kid!" Maka yelled. The kid looked at her and ran at her. Maka jumped to the side and slashed at him, too easy, he dispersed his Kishin soul. Soul came out and ate his soul. He turned back to human form. They kept walking and pretty soon the night sky loomed overhead. "Something's wrong, I sense a strong soul coming from over there." She pointed over to a dark alley. They walked over to it and saw a boy that looked as if he was in his early twenties with a long tattoo of an axe on his arm he had fingertip less gloves, blue baggy jeans with two belts crossing over each other and

He looked at them and said, "What do you want? Are you from the DWMA, because I see your weapon there, he's a scythe, right or does my mind deceive me."

"Who are you, Yakashi Akuma am I right?" Soul said

"How'd you know my name, let me guess your fans of my work?" Yakashi pointed at the wall that had a giant painting on it.

"That's not why we're here, you're coming with us" Maka exclaimed.

"I'm not going anywhere, I like it here, just tell me what you want with me."

"Look, we are part of the DWMA, Lord Death says he needs you there."

"You just want my soul don't you, well that ain't gonna happen," Yakashi said "Isn't that the point of the DWMA, to keep the world from evil" He turned his hand into a big black and orange flame colored axe.

"I'm a Weapon of Mass Destruction all I know to do is destroy, I'm Hell's axe for god's sake; what would Lord Death possibly want with me?" Yakashi said as he charged.

"No we don't want your soul we just need you at the DWMA." Maka tried to explain as she dodged his blows. He kept on attacking, which started, ticking her off.

"MAKA CHOP" She yelled out as she hit Yakashi on the head with a book. Yakashi fell unconscious. Soul helped Maka carry him onto their motorcycle and they started their way back to Shibusen. Once they got back Yakashi began to wake up in the schools nursery. Maka and Soul watching him.

"How you feeling, sorry I knocked you out with a book last night I just got mad." Maka apologized.

"No it's fine, I should have listened to you. Where am I?' Yakashi answered.

"Your in Shibusen's infirmary, by the way my name is Maka and he's Soul" She said.

Yakashi tried to get up but Maka pushed him back down saying he still needed to recover.

Soon Lord Death came in and told Maka and Soul to get out so he could talk with Yakashi.


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

Evil Souls

Chapter 2: An Old Friend

"Yakashi, I know that you know the whereabouts of the other Weapons of Mass Destruction, do you not?" Lord Death said.

"Of course I do, they're scattered all across the world in different countries causing mayhem," Yakashi answered rudely, "but I was the first one to awaken, now Kakoshi is probably waking up causing mayhem in Norway."

"What type of weapon is he?"

"Actually, 'she' is the Magic-proof shield and Fire sword," Yakashi said, "This mission shouldn't be too hard for me."

"Oh, you think you have a choice to go alone, I'm going to send you with my son Death the Kid, and also while your there I need you to find yourself a new meister."

"I don't need any help for this mission I can do it alone!"

"They're not just gonna help their going to watch you, make sure you don't escape"

"Ugh, fine they can come." Yakashi said as he exited through the door.

Yakashi walked through the halls filled with students. At the end of the corridor he ran into a student with blue spiky hair with a taller black-haired girl.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Yakashi said.

"Watch where you're going, especially with a man much bigger than you." Black*Star said rudely.

"Actually I'm not sorry," Yakashi replied, "Man, tch, why you're still a boy."

"Excuse me!" Black*Star said somewhat offended.

"Black*Star!" The tall girl said as she grabbed Black*Star's shoulder.

"My, who are you young lady, you look familiar, are you a Nakatsukasa member?" Yakashi asked.

"How'd you know?" Tsubaki said confused.

"I was one of the first members, before I joined the Tairyo hakai heiki clan." Yakashi said.

"Leave her alone, just lea-

"No, wait, who are you?" Tsubaki interrupted Black*Star.

"I am Yakashi Akuma of the Tairyo Hakai Heiki clan, better known as the Weapons of Mass Destruction, I was removed from the Nakatsukasa clan after being accused of working with the witch Arachne."

"Leave us alone!" Black*Star yelled as he threw a punch at Yakashi who quickly caught it. Black*Star charged his soul wavelength and hit him with it. Surprisingly it had no affect.

"Was that your soul wavelength, pathetic, I can never be affected by one, my soul can match any wavelength." Yakashi said, "If you want a fight, I'll give you a hell of one."

The battle started to heat up once they were outside, catching the attention of many students. Black*Star fought with Tsubaki as the demon blade, and Yakashi fought with his hand as Hell's Axe. Yakashi did a front heel kick that Black*Star dodged. Yakashi then swung his axe at Black*Star, but was stopped by a white staff tipped with a black and red blade, a scythe. Carrying the scythe was Maka.

"Stop fighting!" She yelled out.

"You know this guy Maka?" Black*Star said.

"Yes I do, I found him on a rescue mission from Shinigami-sama," Maka explained.

"How could he send you two on a rescue mission and not the great me?!" Black*Star said in disbelief.

"It "was" a secret mission." Soul said now in normal form.

"By the way Soul, Maka Shinigami-Sama needs me to go on a mission with Death the Kid? I think that's what his name was. Do you know who that is and where I could find him?" Yakashi asked.

"Probably at his house making his room "perfect." Soul answered.

When Yakashi finally found Kid's house Soul was right he was making his house "perfectly symmetrical." In his mind Yakashi thought, 'Oh god this kid must be OCD!' He opened the door and went inside the house.

"Who are you?" Kid said.

"I'm one of your dad's friends Kid," Yakashi replied, "Shinigami-sama needs us to go on a mission to Norway."

"Seriously who are you," Kids eyes lit up with joy, "so beautiful, and so… symmetrical."

"Uhm, OK, is he always like this?" He looked at Patty and Liz who nodded.

"Look, Kid, ugh let go of me." Yakashi complained, "You know what." Yakashi grabbed him and started walking out the door once Kid saw the back of his shirt his happiness died and he jumped off of Yakashi.

"What's the mission for?" Kid said snapped out of his distraction.

"Finally, we have to stop Norway from being destroyed by a Weapon of Mass Destruction." Yakashi replied in relief. "Also I need to find a meister."

"What kind of weapon?"

"The Magic-proof shield and the fire sword.

On their way to Norway Yakashi told Kid the plan. Once they reached on of the cities Yakashi sensed something was wrong. There were spiders everywhere.

"Be careful Kid." Yakashi said with his hand as an axe.

"What's wrong afraid of spiders?" Kid joked.

"I'm not scared of just any spider, but the mistress of them, Arachne."

"Impossible, the Kishin Asura took her soul."

"All bad souls go to Hell, especially witches, and knowing Arachne she could've broken out again, the same way she probably did when I used to guard the gates there. I'll never forgive her for that."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later."

Then the spiders formed together and created the Queen of all spiders, Arachne. Kid had a surprised and shocked look on his face.

"Arachne." Yakashi coldly.

"Yakashi, it's been a while." Arachne said as she circled around him caressing his shoulders and muscles.

"Yeah almost eight hundred years have past since Grim Times, but I still wont forgive you."

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to Baransu my former meister, and the love of my life."

"She is still alive you know."

Yakashi's face lit up, "She is? Where is she?"

"I manipulated lady Demoneye to lock her soul and body in the depths of Hell, you'll never find her."

Yakashi's face filled with anger. He charged at her swinging his hand violently. Arachne saw the fire burning in his eyes.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Yakashi yelled.

"You can't beat me I knew your every-ugh."

Kid was in a squatting position; Patty and Liz weren't pistols anymore but cannons. He had used Death Cannon his soul resonance move.

Soon put of the dark of the night another figure came out. Kakoshi, she had probably followed the noise.

"Hello there, brother." Kakoshi said.

"Long-time no see lil' sis." Yakashi replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

Evil Souls

Chapter three: Family Reunion

"It's been a while since we last saw each other, has it not." Kakoshi said.

"So it has." Yakashi said as they circled each other getting ready for a fight.

Kakoshi charged with her entire arm as a golden flaming sword. Yakashi dodged with his hand as an axe, he countered her charge with a blow to the back of the neck. She retaliated by putting her hands together making a steel plated shield with a picture of a snake on it, the Magic proof shield. Any attack with a magic weapon will be reduced to the power of its normal weapon. Kakoshi pushed Yakashi backwards and charged with her sword she was about to slice his neck. Then Kid shot her back as she charged Yakashi, which drew her attention to him. Kakoshi quickly turned to Kid who was still shooting her. She dodged all his bullets. When she got close to him she drew her sword and was about to slice his neck.

"Your soul belongs to me Shinigami." Kakoshi said evilly as she laughed dementedly.

"No it doesn't, yours belongs to me!" Yakashi said as he sliced her straight down the middle.

Yakashi put a hand on his shoulder and fell to the ground. He had a slash over his torso and his shoulder was cut pretty bad, so Kid sat him at a nearby tree.

Then a shadow quickly came and snatched her soul consuming it in the moment.

"What?" Kid said shocked and looked around for the figure.

"Be careful, someone is here, another weapon." Yakashi said weakly with blood trickling out his mouth. The figure soon came into view, he was a tall grown man with a black leather jacket dark blue jeans and pitch black hair. He wore leather boots with small spikes on the bottom.

"Hello, Death the Kid, son of Lord Shinigami, yes I know who you are." The figure said.

Kid looked in shock and fear at him.

"Who are you?" Kid said.

"I am Oni Kira Akuma, the strongest of all Weapons of Mass Destruction." Oni said, "I am the Demon Hammer."

Oni slowly walked towards Kid who slowly backed up Patty and Liz in his hands as pistols. Oni turned his hand into a big hammer. It was purple and black with spikes on both ends there were rings of steel on it and a picture of a soul in the middle. Kid kept on shooting at him, but Oni blocked each bullet. Oni charged and smashed in front of Kid knocking him backwards. Kid flipped in the air and landed on his feet. By the time Kid landed Oni was already in front of him. Oni hit Kid making him fly into a tree. Kid was able to get back on his feet; he started shooting at Oni who quickly dodged the bullets.

"RESONANCE OF SOULS!" Kid resonated with Patty and Liz.

Oni started charging at Kid

"Resonance Stable, noise 2.1 percent. Ready to fire in 3, 2, 1." Liz said

Oni was getting closer.

"Fire!" Patty yelled.

"Death Cannon!"

Kid fired two bullets from the cannon at Oni, knocking him backwards. However it had barely any effect on Oni. He charged at Kid who was frozen in shock. When Kid came back to reality Oni bashed him on the head knocking him out. Since he consumed Kakoshi's soul he now has her powers. He turned his arm into a blade and was about to slice Kid, but Yakashi got up and stabbed his back. Black blood poured out.

"What, w-where'd you get that?!" Yakashi exclaimed confused.

"I turned my blood black." A slice like that can't cut me at all." Oni said.

"Maybe this can." A voice said. Then a figure came and sliced Oni in half, but no soul came out. Then Kid saw Oni's silhouette up on a hill.

* * *

"We will meet again… Brother." He said.

* * *

The figure then came out of the shadows it was Crona. She was walking towards them dragging Ragnarok on the ground as she went.

"Shinigami-sama sent me as backup after the Demon Hammer awakened, since Ragnarok is only strong enough to take him." Crona said while Ragnarok turned back to normal.

"Thank you Crona." Kid said.

"We need to get him back to Shibusen, he needs immediate medical attention." Kid said.

Kid put Yakashi's arm around his shoulder and they started back. When they got back Kid rushed to the infirmary. Stein was there with his supplies. He quickly stitched the cut on Yakashi's shoulder and torso. The next day Yakashi woke up from his sleep, and the light in the infirmary shined over his cot only. He looked outside and it was nighttime. He opened the door and carefully walked out of the school.

"Damn, I have only been back for a week and I've already been to the infirmary twice, I need to get back in shape." Yakashi whispered to himself.

He walked through the streets of Death City. Yakashi entered an apartment building looking for a place to stay. He knocked on a random apartment door and Maka answered it.

"Hey Maka, do you mind if I stay here the rest of the night?" Yakashi asked.

"Sure come in." She replied.

He walked in and Maka showed him where he could sleep. Yakashi lied on the couch and soon fell asleep. His dreams were filled with nightmares. He dreamed that he had to face his brother Oni in a fierce battle but he couldn't move he was tortured blow after blow as he stood there in the arena. The next morning he was woken up with big soft purple things in his face. The object moved out of his face. Yakashi saw a woman standing over him with her breasts over his face. His nose exploded with blood.

"How are you hottie, a friend of Maka and Soul-kun? I'm Blair." She said.

She admired Yakashi's buff build as he lied on the couch blood dripping out his nose.

"You wanna come and play with me."

Make soon came in and opened the door stretching her arms and yawning. She walked into the living room and caught sight of Blair. She got ticked off.

"YOU IDIOT! MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouted s she hit Yakashi on the head with a book. This time however he did not fall unconscious but did have a big dent in his head. He got up abruptly and rubbed his throbbing head. After they ate breakfast they Yakashi escorted Maka and Soul to school. At the school Spirit greeted Maka who turned away from. Spirit's face dropped.

"Why'd you do that Maka, who was that anyway?" Yakashi asked.

"That was my stupid perverted father." Maka answered rudely.

Inside the hallway Stein greeted Yakashi telling him that Shinigami-Sama had another mission for him.


	4. Chapter 4: Partners in Crime

Evil Souls

Chapter 4: Partners in crime

"So Shinigami-sama what's the new mission?" Yakashi asked.

"This mission is going to be different and maybe difficult for you, I need you to tell Maka and Soul to find another weapon that can help us defeat the Weapons of Mass Destruction." Shinigami said, "Also you will be on the lookout for Oni, the Demon Hammer, with one of my Death Scythes, Marie Mjölnir."

"Your right, it will be difficult because all the other weapons want Armageddon to happen, and I'm the only good one. Which is ironic since I am Hell's Axe."

"Shinigami can I sign up as a teacher, I would like to help train these kids and I really need to get back in shape."

"Fine, but after this mission and you find a meister."

Yakashi walked out the room and looked for Maka and Soul. When he found them they just got out of class. He walked over to Maka and Soul when he saw them.

"Maka, Soul, Shinigami-sama needs _you _to go on a mission this time, find and give me the soul of the weapon, Poseidon's trident in the Hawaiian Islands. He could cause entire destruction of Hawaii." Yakashi explained.

"Ok, why does he need _us_ to go on the mission though"? Maka asked with her arms crossed.

"Also why do you need to consume the soul, I can eat them too." Soul said.

"Cause I'm one of the only ones who can handle the power, and it will corrupt you if a normal weapon eats it," Yakashi said, "I have an important mission I need to go on as well."

"Ok we'll take the mission." Soul and Maka said simultaneously.

* * *

~With Marie and Yakashi~

"Do you know where he is hiding Yakashi?" Marie asked.

"There is only one place I know he would be." Yakashi answered.

"Can you please slow down the motorcycle this is a dangerous speed?"

"Life is full of risks, Marie."

Marie made a scared face at Yakashi when he hit a bump lifting the bike in the air. Where they arrived was familiar to Marie. It was Medusa's old hideout. Marie and Yakashi walked in and saw Oni waiting there his hand already as a hammer. Yakashi walked faster to him and entered the square he was on.

"Why is he here this is Medusa's old hideout." Marie asked quietly.

"This was his favorite place before that pain in the ass Medusa took it." Yakashi explained.

"Well, look who we have here, Marie Mjölnir and Yakashi, this should be an interesting fight.

* * *

~With Maka and Soul~

The fight was already intense between Maka, Soul and the trident, Wyvern. He was a very powerful opponent he could turn both hands into tridents. Wyvern was winning the fight so far, but Maka and Soul had an advantage with genie hunter. On what they thought was the killing blow knocked them in the corner. Wyvern approached them slowly readying is attack. He lifted his arm and quickly jabbed at Maka, but was stopped by a shiny brown blade like that of a pickaxe.

"You will not eat anymore souls you demon." The voice said from behind.

"Who are you?" Soul said.

"I am Kurenai, Gaia's pickaxe." Kurenai said.

Maka got up and held Soul in a ready position.

"Don't worry I'm here to help, and I think this belongs to you?" He said as he gave them the soul.

"Not us, or friend Yakashi." Maka said.

"You know where Yakashi is, I can help you guys, just take me to him."

"He's fighting Oni."

"I know where they are, just take me to him."

The fight was really heating up also with Marie, Yakashi, and Oni. Yakashi did a flip landing with a heel kick to Oni's face and sliced with his axe. Oni retaliated and slammed Yakashi into a corner of a block. Marie smashed at Oni pushing him backwards. He back flipped and jumped off the side of a block slamming Marie unconscious. Oni slowly walked towards Marie with his arm in sword mode. He readied the blade into slicing position then Yakashi slammed into him and sliced at him with his axe. Oni dodged quickly at all Yakashi's attacks.

"You know you can't win right, then why do you keep trying?" Oni said.

"I'm not the type of guy to give up easily Oni, you should know that by now." Yakashi said.

Oni quickly slashed at Yakashi with a sword cutting him from shoulder to waist. Yakashi screamed in pain, but he still got up.

"That's it, HELL'S POWER SHADOW HUNTER." Yakashi yelled.

His axe turned into a huge war axe with white flames. He sliced at Oni three times cutting and burning him to a crisp. When his soul dispersed it was pure black. Then three figures came into the room, Maka, Soul, and Kurenai. When Maka saw Yakashi and Marie on the floor she rushed to them. Maka pulled up Yakashi and took the other weapon soul out of one of her bags.

"Yakashi, we got the soul like you asked." Maka said, "We also brought another weapon that can help us."

* * *

"Good that's good, now can I have that soul." Yakashi said weakly. Maka gave the soul to Yakashi and he consumed both Wyvern and Oni's souls. After he ate them a huge rush of power jolt through his body, and his wounds healed. He got up and helped up Marie. They started their journey back to Shibusen. On the way there they five found a small town and ran into a group of people in a circle. In the middle two people were fighting, a young man looking around nineteen or twenty, and a big wrestler. Surprisingly the young man was winning. He hit the big wrestler with a double palm to the chest and then sparks flew, he hit him with his soul wavelength and knocked him out. Yakashi and Marie rushed through the crowd and watched the rest of the fight. After everyone left Yakashi walked up to the guy.

"Who are you?" Yakashi asked.

"Why do you care, I'm a freak." He replied.

"No your not, I know how your trick works, there are other people out there like you."

"Really where?"

"A school for extraordinary people, called the DWMA, or death weapon meister academy. The people there are divided into two groups, Meisters which can use weapons, and weapons that are people that can turn into different kinds of weapons."

"Do you need medications because it sounds like your crazy?"

"Don't believe me then watch this." Yakashi turned his arm into an axe.

"Wow cool, by the way I'm Aaron."

"Now would you come with us, and could you be my meister, because I am in desperate need of one."

"Yes, I'll go with you guys, and I will be your meister."

Yakashi jumped with excitement and the now group of six traveled back to Shibusen.


End file.
